


Hey Stranger - I Want You To Catch Me Like A Cold

by Watabi12



Category: Ezra Miller - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Ryan knows that he can get Brendon out of his head. He just needs a distraction...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are a few mistakes in this and when I have a second I will go though it but just thought I would let you see as it is now. <3

 

   

 [](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/watabi12-makes-snowflakes#)

Ryan was bored senseless. He wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this party and he kind of wanted just to leave. William had fucking abandoned him for some chick and Brendon Urie had been trying to get his attention all night. Ryan couldn’t give a fuck about Brendon Urie. He’d brought along some girl called Sarah in a pathetic attempt to inspire jealously but what he obviously didn’t understand is that Ryan really didn’t care if Brendon fucked that girl within an inch of her life.

He made a mistake the first time that he screwed Brendon; the other three times had just been plain _dumb_ and Ryan was paying for it because the guy would not leave him alone - he kept glancing over at him all night. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Brendon was attractive - that’s why he’d fucked him in the first place; killer lips, ass to die for and a fucking dirty mouth but Ryan was over it. This guy needed to chill the fuck out. _Yeah_ \- Ryan really was not drunk enough to be at this party. Ryan was fucking _out_. He strode past Brendon with a snarl in his eyes and headed for the door.

He didn’t want to go home yet because it would be embarrassing to go back to his flat this early - when Spencer would still be awake and Linda would probably be there too. The last thing he needed was to see them being cute fucks on the sofa when all he had was the taste of Urie’s dick lingering in his mouth from a week ago.

He stopped by IHOP on his way back because he had barely drunk anything at all and sure as hell needed to get away from that house party. He ordered New York Cheesecake Pancakes with a latte from a cute girl that smiled at him too much: Hayley was what her nametag said; and breathed heavily to himself. All he wanted to do was find some guy to pin down and fuck - he hadn’t thought it would be that difficult but he didn’t feel like fucking anyone with Brendon watching his every move. _Asshole. Fucking ruining his night like that._

The place was pretty empty except for a few people scattered around - a couple just chatting and two guys that looked like they needed girlfriends. Ryan tried not to judge but it was hard when they were sitting at the same table with their laptops out - maybe they were writers or bloggers - maybe they were just nerds.

Ryan ate his pancakes in peace; enjoying the lull of sound and change in the scenery from the house party. He felt tired - his eyes weighed him down and he’d forgotten that he was wearing makeup until he rubbed into his eye socket and his hand smeared with eyeliner. He hastily wiped it off on a napkin - cursing to himself. When he looked up - there was a guy staring at him; he was wearing an apron with a nametag too and his dark hair forced his brown eyes to glisten.

His lips were feminine, his eyebrows were tailored and his face was fucking _flawless_. Ryan gulped. This guy ought to be a model, not working in IHOP at midnight.

‘Hey,’ he blinked with a false smile and unhidden indifference. 'Is everything okay? Can I get you anything else?’

'No. I’m fine thanks,’ Ryan blushed. He squinted as he read the boy’s nametag. 'Thankyou Ezra,’ he smiled. He felt sorry for this beautiful creature - at the very least this boy should be naked. Ryan thought about it briefly - this boy on his knees; lips open and eyes watering. _Fuck._ This guy probably possessed impeccable skin and moaned like a bitch. Ryan swallowed again as the boy furrowed his eyebrows and chewed at his bottom lip - drawing attention to it. Ryan’s eyes shifted down to his pink flesh and _he_ wanted to the one biting it - he wanted to leave marks over the guy’s entire body.

'Well… If you need anything - just let one of us know, sir,’ Ezra muttered out of the corner of his mouth, sticking his hands in his apron.

'Hey,’ Ryan called back. Ezra turned on his heels with a dead expression and an unimpressed, expectant pout.

'Do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?’ Ryan smirked. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that he was handsome and if this guy was as practiced at fucking men as Ryan thought - this boy would only need some gentle encouragement before he was exactly where Ryan wanted him.

Ezra almost smiled at Ryan’s enquiry. 'I get paid to serve pancakes - not answer personal questions.’

'Well then, why don’t we discuss it in your free time?’ Ryan suggested. _Hook, line and sinker._ 'When do you finish?’

'In about an hour,’ Ezra breathed.

'Then, I’ll wait,’ Ryan shrugged. This guy was going to be worth the wait. Ryan was sure of that. He could hear this guy’s desperate moans as Ryan ate him out. _Fuck_. This boy was going to get it.

'Sure. You wait an hour and I’ll tell you,’ Ezra scoffed. His beautiful dark eyes grew alight with curiosity.

All thoughts of that _asshole_ , Brendon Urie, had been crushed. Ryan was spending the night with this _prince_. He let the imaginings run wild in his head as he munched down on pancakes.

'Fine then. I will, _Ezra Miller_ ,’ Ryan beamed back. Ezra rolled his eyes and turned away but from the reflection in the cabinet behind the checkout, Ryan could see this boy’s wide grin. Ryan’s stomach dropped. This boy was a wet dream and Ryan was going to have him all night long.

So…’ Ryan murmured. He stared across at Ezra who was perched on the other side of the table, fingertips playing with his hair. _God. Hair perfect for pulling._ Ezra blinked at him with mild disinterest. Ezra was done for the night. He had slipped his apron off as he sat down.

'So?’ Ezra repeated.

'What’s a guy as beautiful as you doing working at IHOP?’ Ryan smiled.

Ezra’s lips pulled up at their edges. 'I’m actually waiting for all the modelling agencies to get back to me,’ Ezra replied sarcastically. 'I signed up to female ones because people have difficulty telling - they are in for a shock.’

Ryan liked this dude. He was witty and quite clearly took no shit. 'You could be a model,’ Ryan flirted. His eyes drank the boy in; his perfectly sculptured face and long eyelashes that fanned over his pale skin. Ezra almost _blushed_ as Ryan's eyes scrutinized him.

'I’m not stupid… Look, you either want to get with me or you don’t,’ Ezra pouted.

'Give me one second?’ Ryan smirked. He pulled his cell out from his jacket and scullted onto his feet. He walked into the lobby between the toilets and the eating area. He listened to the phone ring out.

'Hello,’ Spencer yawned.

'Hey, it’s me. Are you and Linda still up?’

'Party not work out? Wait - how do you know that Linda is here?’ Spencer gasped.

Spencer was so predictable. 'Just a hunch. So… Are you guys…?’

'Found someone?’ Spencer teased.

'Maybe,’ Ryan rolled his eyes.

'We’ve heard you have sex loads of times - embarrassing, _nasty_ sex. Don’t worry about it,’ Spencer jested.

'Can you -,’ Ryan muttered.

'Okay. We’ll be at least almost ready for bed by the time that you get home. Have you been drinking? Maybe you should take a taxi,’ Spencer fussed.

'No… I barely drank anything. I’m not even drunk,’ Ryan sighed. _Unfortunately._ 'I’ll be coming back soon so just like -.’

’- Alright. I get it, Ry. Not bringing Urie back, are you?’

'No,’ Ryan scowled, defensively. 'I can’t even believe I slept with that prick in the first place.’

Spencer chuckled down the line. Ryan glared at him. He knew what Spencer was thinking. 'You two know that you’re -,’ Spencer sniggered.

'Spencer Smith - don’t even finish that fucking sentence. Just make sure you’re not snuggled up with Linda when I get back, okay? Thanks. Bye.’ Ryan didn’t allow Spencer to respond before he had disconnected the call and was heading back into the dining area.

'Want to come back to mine?’ Ryan invited, eyes glimmering with desire.

Ezra nodded silently.

   The drive wasn’t long. He could have probably walked back from the party but there was no fucking way he was leaving his car at some person’s house.

'How do I know that you’re not a rapist?’ Ezra smirked. His lips were so fucking full and shaped. Ryan had to concentrate on keeping his guise to the road.

'Well,’ Ryan simpered. 'I guess there’s no actual way to tell… But for all I know _you_ could be wanting to use me.’

Ezra snorted, pushing his hands back through his hair. 'Totally…’ Ezra satirised. There was a silence between them, the car radio the only low hum in the background. Ryan let his eyes wander across to be met with Ezra chewing his lip again. 'You know,’ Ezra whispered. 'I can make you feel abused - if you’re into that…? Or… _I’m_ into that.’

Ryan’s long fingers curled around the steering wheel. _Oh fuck_. He wanted to have this man’s lips on his cock and he wanted hear this guy _whine_. Ryan pulled around the corner into the street where he lived, sloppily parked his car because it was his fucking drive and he could park his car however he wanted.

   Once they were inside, Ryan peered around cautiously - expecting Spencer to be lingering somewhere. The whole downstairs lay dormant of life. Ezra was waiting - a bored expression dulling his features. Ryan thought about it… Downstairs would probably work as long as Spencer and Linda didn’t venture down.

'Want to come through?’ Ryan murmured. 'Want a drink or anything?’ Ryan offered. _He wasn’t a complete asshole._

Ezra followed him into the lounge and made himself comfortable on the sofa. He crossed his legs and slid out of the jacket that hid his uniform. He shrugged his shirt off as well - without any trepidation. Ryan eyed his skin. Yeah, it was perfect but it wouldn’t be for much longer… 'Nah. I’m good. We sneak milkshakes from behind the counter.

Our manager is super chill and lets us get away with loads of shit because we work late shifts,’ Ezra shrugged. His husky voice was turning Ryan on. He could imagine what this dude sounded like when he was trying to be sexy - if it was anything like back in the car… Ryan swallowed. It was dark. Ryan had only bothered to turn a few lamps on and the moonlight glistened through the blinds, bouncing right off Ezra’s translucent skin. Ryan slipped out of his leather jacket and sat next to Ezra on the couch. His cell buzzed in his pocket.

_Spence: We’re staying up here but don’t get come on the furniture or you’re paying for the replacements._

Ryan rolled his eyes in exasperation. Ezra chuckled. 'Bad news?’

'Nope.’ When Ryan glanced up - the moonlight flickered in Ezra’s eyes and Ryan needed him closer.

He brought Ezra into a kiss. Their lips molded together; tongues dancing around each other. Ryan’s heart beat in his chest. This boy was _hot_. Ryan fucking needed him.

  ‘Why don’t you undress?’ Ryan suggested. 'I’ll be right back.’

Ryan raced up the stairs to his bedroom - he had to retrieve condoms and lube if he was going to fuck this boy half as roughly as he wanted to. He had taken his cell with him because Ryan never went anywhere without it. What if there was an emergency? How else would he call for help? He wasn’t brain dead. He checked it when he stumbled into his room; turning the handle with one hand and gripping onto his phone with the other.

 _2 missed calls and 1 voicemail_. He unlocked his screen… It was just as he thought - _Brendon Urie_. He scowled at the name. He couldn’t believe that he had let this guy fuck him - he couldn’t stand Spencer’s audacity to say that they - they _liked_ each other. Ryan hated his guts. He cussed himself at all for thinking about him when a gorgeous, willing boy was waiting downstairs - aching to be penetrated; Ryan bet his hole would look perfect stretched out around his cock.

But something inside of him made him play the voicemail anyway. Maybe he just wanted to hear Brendon sound miserable… He didn’t know.

'Hey, Ryan. I don’t know why you stormed out like that? Wasn’t making you jealous, was it? - Seeing me with Sarah?’ _No. No, it wasn’t_. 'You’re the one that I really want though. One of these days you’re going to realise that you like me too and stop being such an asshole about it.’ Ryan didn’t need to hear any more. _Fuck Brendon Urie. Fuck him and his smart mouth_. He was going to fuck Ezra so hard - fuck Brendon all the way out of his head.

Ryan collected his thoughts of Brendon asshole Urie and Ezra’s puckering, pink hole enough to grab the lube and condoms from the drawer where he stored them. He quickly assessed the situation and decided that he should bring a blanket down as well. He threw everything he had gathered onto the bed and stripped himself of clothes before picking them back up again in his sturdy grip.

He flew down the stairs and re-joined Ezra - who was completely naked and divine - as the dude jerked his cock on the sofa, smirking when Ryan reappeared. Ryan was never the best at this part of sex - it made him awkward; having to establish boundaries and let someone into his head like that.

'So… err - What are you?’ Ryan stuttered. He placed everything but his cell on the carpet and turned back to close the door behind him - lest Spencer should stupidly want to come downstairs. He chucked his cell onto the armchair and spread the blanket out on the floor under Ezra’s watchful but silent guise. 'What do you - errr - how do you want to do this?’

'I’m not fussy,’ Ezra shrugged. _Well, that was an articulate answer._ 'Do whatever you want with me,’ Ezra whispered. He propelled himself from the sofa onto the blanket Ryan set out and peered up at him with playful light flickering in his eyes.

'You sure about committing to that statement?’ Ryan muttered. He was a lot of things but he never wanted to fuck someone without their consent. If Ezra gave him free reign of his body then fuck… he wanted to push his cock all the way down the boy’s throat until it hurt and then fuck him senseless - just to get Brendon out of his head - the boy was beautiful enough after all.

'As long as we’re protected and you don’t get too ahead of yourself - I don’t really care. I can take rough, baby. Just - don’t take liberties.’

Ryan nodded. The image of Ezra’s head being shoved into the carpet as he pounded the boy’s ass and the guy’s moans ringing in his ears as Ryan clenched onto his hips was so fucking maddening. His dick twitched at the apparition.

Ezra was already in the perfect position to suck his cock. Ryan stepped forward as Ezra’s remained kneeled on the blanket. The moonlight illuminated his skin - it bounced off every inch; especially his erection. _God. This boy was so sinful._ He really was wasted in IHOP.

Ryan’s hand smoothed over his head; his long fingers getting caught in Ezra’s long hair. He urged the boy forward, watching the boy’s eyes slip closed as he opened his mouth and stretched his lips over the head of Ryan’s cock. His eyelashes fanned over his pale skin as Ryan slid his cock into Ezra’s mouth. He held the boy’s head and thrust forward - hips bucking up into the guy’s mouth until he heard him choke. _That was delicious._ He backed off slightly in order to repeat the whole sequence; only this time he thrust in again until he was fucking the boy’s mouth. Ezra’s lips were tight and he was sucked on Ryan’s cock with commitment - tongue flattening against Ryan’s skin. It felt so good. Ryan let his head fall back, despite the fact that he wanted to watch; he wanted to remember the boy’s open lips and orgasmic expression.

It only took a few strokes before Ezra was sucking and licking in a formulated pattern that worked _so well_. Ryan felt his muscles tremble as Ezra hollowed out his cheekbones around Ryan’s dick - simply willing the come out of him.

Ryan wanted to fuck Ezra’s ass until he was completely spent. He most certainly wasn’t about to let the boy’s suction get the better of him - he thrust one more time; feeling tension and the warmth… _Oh fuck_. He pulled the boy’s head back by his hair gently and attempted to speak a coherent sentence.

'You're dirty, aren’t you?’ Ryan purred. He stroked through Ezra’s long strands and stared down at him; on his knees - legs wide apart; hard cock and swollen lips. Ryan had to tear his gaze away because the image alone was enough to encourage his brewing orgasm.

'Yes. Filthy, Ryan. I want you to treat me accordingly,’ Ezra coughed back. This was the first time that Ryan had seen the guy seem almost… _shy_. All of his indifference and sarcasm had fallen away. 'I’m a slut - looking for a hot night with you.’

Ryan bit his lip to escape any embarrassing curse words that ran through his head in response. 'On your hands and knees,’ Ryan requested quietly. He stroked a hand down Ezra’s face, fingers swiping his jaw in sympathy. This boy was going to _ache_. He watched as Ezra sunk to all fours on the blanket. Ryan stretched across to the couch, grabbing a few cushions to place under his head.

He dropped to his knees, his legs nudging up against Ezra’s. He grabbed the lube from beside him - he spread it onto his fingers, flicking the cap closed with his free hand. Ezra was silent - waiting for Ryan to finger him apart. Ryan delivered. He wanted to hear the boy _groan_. Ryan opened Ezra up with one hand and stuck his index finger into Ezra’s tight hole slowly - observing how the boy clenched around his extended digit.  He fucked him with one, sensing his bones jitter and then two - watching Ezra’s asshole pucker. He persisted to fuck the guy with two for a long time until the boy was panting.

'Ohhhhhhh. Fucckkkkkk.’

Ryan smirked, adding a third as the boy shuffled on his knees. He stretched Ezra out with three - hearing the squelch of copious amounts of lube and his hot moans fresh in his ears.

Ryan was painfully hard. He wanted to thrust inside of him - he smirked as Ezra stretched to accommodate his three fingers. _What a sight!_ Ryan knew that he would look even better with his cock inside of him.

'Fuck me. I’m done with all this teasing. Fucking _ruin_ me,’ Ezra choked out.

Ryan swallowed. 'Why?’

'I want you to,’ Ezra murmured.

Ryan grinned to himself. Ezra couldn’t a less different sexual partner from Brendon Urie. Ryan removed his fingers from the boy’s ass; ripping open the condom and sliding it down his hard on. He tactfully rubbed more lube into Ezra as he shook the remnants of Brendon from his mind. Ryan ploughed into Ezra’s ass with no mercy. He was in his final stretch _already_ and he really couldn’t contain the arousal in his body. He thrust into Ezra - one hand at the boy’s hip and the other jerking him off in solid motions. Ezra whimpered as Ryan thrust into him with strong, dominating movements - catching the boy’s prostate.

'Ohhhhh. Yeah. That’s right. Fucking -,’ the boy trailed off into additional groans.

'Fucking take it,’ Ryan hissed. He could feel his own body spasm as he pounded Ezra’s ass. His heart beat - he could feel his dick pulse as he jacked Ezra’s. 'I’m gonna - I’m - I’m,’ Ryan whined as he unloaded himself into the condom but didn’t stop - he pumped his wrist and continued to milk Ezra’s prostate until the boy erupted over him with one final, sinful moan.

Ryan chased after oxygen as he disconnected their bodies and shifted onto his back. He was panting as he removed the condom and snubbed it to the side, to be disposed of later. They managed to get beneath the blanket, sharing the cushions Ryan had placed there, before they both fell asleep completely naked and sticky - totally worn out.

In the morning, Ryan was rudely awoken by a harsh, pinching sensation. He didn’t know what it was but he ignored it and hoped it would desist. When it didn’t; Ryan blearily opened his eyes to be met with Spencer’s big toe poking into the ball of foot. Spencer was fully dressed. Ryan huffed - turning onto his side and closing his eyes until he inhaled a familiar but unplaced smell… Shampoo? Cologne? Tobacco? _Pancakes?_ Ryan wrinkled his nose and reopened his eyes to be met with the boy from last night and the whole evening came rushing back to him. How Ezra’s face buried deep into the cushions to prevent himself from crying out and how sordid the whole affair had been… It was the first time he realised that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. He complained quietly as he sat up and Spencer rolled his eyes; throwing a clean pair of boxers at him.

He left Ryan to change into them and Ryan seized his cell on his exit from the room.

'Good night last night?’ Spencer chirped. Ryan’s muscles screamed as he stretched.

'Yeah,’ Ryan yawned.

'I’m going to have a lot of fun watching you usher him out of the house,’ Spencer chuckled. Spencer was always so quick to make light of every sexual encounter Ryan had.

Ryan ignored him, only grunting as he checked his phone. _3 messages… No prizes for guessing who they were from…_

The first was a picture message. He read the label: _No Subject_ as he chewed at his lip and opened it. It was exactly as he thought. He admired Brendon’s V lines as he riled up the courage to go back in the lounge and wake this Ezra guy up… He was going to be sore and Ryan really didn’t want to face him. He was beautiful but what they had was a memory now - standing cold in the morning light, the heat from last night had faded bitterly away.

He was so tempted to take a photo of Ezra and send it to Brendon as a curt _fuck you_ … but that was the whole reason last night had happened in the first place - Ryan wanted to fuck Brendon; he just didn’t want to admit it.


End file.
